


Overstimulation

by Shayliel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayliel/pseuds/Shayliel
Summary: 2p Italy overstimulates the reader
Relationships: 2P Italy/Reader, Luciano Vargas/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Overstimulation

Luciano wrapped his arms around your body and spoke with a husky voice

“Bella/Bello, don’t ignore me, I’ve been dying to be with you all day”

You tried to get out of his embrace, you had important work to do and he was always distracting you and teasing you.

“Luciano not now, you know I have things I need to do, they won’t do themselves” you shot back at him, Luciano was not pleased with this.

Luciano kissed your neck and kept holding you close to him, you could feel his body heat radiating off him.  
You sighed, enjoying the sensation of his warm lips on your skin.  
His hands slipped down to your stomach and caressed it, slowly working his ways up to your chest, you leaned into his embrace and let his hands work his magic  
Luciano grinned and let his hands glide down to your thighs and squeezed them, then he moved his hands to your inner thighs and rubbed them, teasingly going over your private parts  
You growled at him, though you enjoyed it very much, you just wished he’d get to it already. Luciano merely chuckled at your response and continued to rub your inner thighs, he was enjoying himself a bit too much.

“Let me make you feel good~” he whispered huskily into your ear and pulled you towards his room, you grumbled and followed him reluctantly, though you could not deny you wanted it as well. 

Luciano pushed you down on the bed and hovered over you with a smug grin and he was quick to use his knives to cut open your clothes, so that you were essentially lying naked on the bed.  
He took off his jacket and shirt, and you touched his naked and toned chest, he was very strong and handsome. Luciano looked down at you and touched your hands with a grin on his face, he was very smug about having you beneath him, you didn’t like his smug attitude, it was annoying.  
Luciano grabbed some rope and tied you to the bed, with your arms and legs out to the sides, so you were helpless and completely at his disposal, you resisted a little but Luciano was far too strong, you could barely annoy him with what little strength you had.  
Luciano got off the bed and started shuffling through his drawer and pulled out a dildo vibrator, he walked over to you and sprayed some lubricant on the vibrator before slowly inserting it into your hole, it was a cold and chilly sensation, but you enjoyed it nonetheless.  
Luciano slowly turned up for the vibrator, and you made a small sound, while trying to move, but to no avail, you were stuck in that position.  
Luciano chuckled and started to touch your private parts, while turning up the vibrator with his other hand, this caused you to moan.

“Keep making those sounds, you sound sexy, bella/bello”

You shot him a small glare, which quickly drowned in a moan because Luciano gave your private parts attention.  
You leaned your head backwards in ecstasy as Luciano’s hands worked their magic on your private parts.  
Luciano grabbed the dildo and thrusted it in and out of you while he used his other hand to pleasure you by touching and rubbing your private parts.  
It didn’t take long for you to cum and you made it known by moaning loudly. Luciano certainly knew what he was doing to you, but he didn’t stop even though he knew you had cum, he turned up the vibrator to the highest setting and kept thrusting it in and out of you and soon his that was working wonders on your private parts, where replaced with his mouth. You could barely contain yourself, it was like heaven on earth, and the delightful sensations shot through your body like lightning.  
Luciano kept using his tongue to pleasure you while thrusting the dildo in and out of you, and you were drowning in pleasure.  
You came again and moaned loudly, and Luciano looked up at you with a smirk.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” you growled at him. 

Luciano just chuckled and removed the dildo, he pulled his pants and underwear down and you caught a glimpse of his hard member before he thrusted into you and you moaned.  
Luciano started out slow, but quickly picked up the pace and thrusted into, going as deep as possible.  
You came again and again and it was starting to get uncomfortable and you begged Luciano to stop or at least slow down, but he didn’t listen, the sensation was getting overwhelming and you could barely think, you were consumed by pleasure, and drowning in moans, unfortunately for you, Luciano did not seem like he was going to stop soon, he just kept thrusting into you at a rough and fast pace, while groaning from pleasure.  
You were whimpering and moaning underneath him and you were starting to suspect he was getting off on overstimulating you, since he was grinning down on you and he was keeping up his rough pace.  
You came several more times before you started crying from overstimulation, Luciano kissed your cheek and after what felt like an eternity he slowed down and pulled out of you, he laid down beside you and held you close, you tried to push him off but he was resilient and didn’t let you get free, he just held you and kissed your head, eventually you gave up and allowed him to cuddle you.

“Asshole…” you muttered angrily.

Luciano just chuckled and held you close.


End file.
